broken soul shatered heart
by macXblooLOVER
Summary: all the caracters are falling in love timmy has a broken heart, wanda is in love but with someone new! and could mr croker be experincing true love PLEASE R&R i love reviews this is my first FOP story i hope u like it
1. new feelings

ok this is my first time writing FOP fanfiction so umm...i hope u all like it PLZ CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ITS CALLED within my ebon heart its fosters home for imaginary freinds fanfiction so plz read it and plz leave lots of reviews on both stories thank u

btw timmy is 16 years old in this fic

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

timmy just got home from a long day of school he was tired especially at his teacher who was so mean to him. he was waring all black his pants were baggy and had lots of chains hanging from them and he had a tight black shirt with fishnet sleeves he had black braclets with silver spikes and a spike collor and his shoes were converses and black too. his hair was long hanging in his emrald green eyes and he died it black with red tips in the front. he went upstairs his goldfish were in the bowl hi cosmo hi wanda he said bored. they turned into his fairy god parents hi timmy! they said at same time

cosmo made a hot dog apear in mid air he put mustard on it because he was hungry want one timmy he said no thanks cosmo said timmy. cosmo ate the hot dog

so how was day sport said wanda timmy said it sucked wanda said why?

timmy was sad because he finally got the curage to ask out chester he had a crush on him for 6 years but chester never new. now he had told chester but chester said, sorry but im going out with aj now timmy said oh ok its ok but deep inside his heart was broke.

oh no reason was all he said he didnt feel like sharing his true feelings he was to depressed he went and sat on the bed looking out the window it was raining he felt like his heart was raining too because of being rejected

wanda and cosmo sensed he wanted to be alone do you want to be alone asked cosmo? yes please said timmy still looking out the window they turned into flies and flied away

timmy sighed his breath foged the window like crystal ice why does bad things always happen to me... he whispered a single tear fell down his cheek

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

wanda and cosmo waited in the hall they didnt want to interupt timmy but they were worried about him cosmo do you think timmy will be ok said wanda. sure said cosmo he was still eating his hot dog wanda sighed she was worried about timmy. i hope hes ok... she whispered

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

meanwhile mr croker was sitting up in his room he couldnt sleep for some reason he didnt know why usually he never cared about his students but today something was diffrent! why am i feeling like this he sighed out loud he couldnt get timmy turner of his mind.

he used to hate timmy but when timmy got older something happened mr croker got strange feelings when he saw him sitting in class he new what the feelings were but he was afraid to admit it he had never loved anyone not since the fairy god parent that broke his heart forever...

TO BE CONTINEUD

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

i hope u like my first chapter in the next 1 u will see a flashback of mr crokers past lol it will be great! anyway plz review I LOVE REVIEWS review on this story and on within my ebon heart if u can i would love that. i hope u like it i will update soon.


	2. kaiilyyn

sry for not updating for a wile i got gronded then i was working on my other story so ummmmmm heres chapter 2 i will try to update faster and not get grounded again lol so i hope u like chapter 2 plz r&r and remebmer to check out my fosters story within my ebon heart NOW UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 9 and review that one to thx!

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

the next day timmy got on the bus he didnt want to go to school but he didnt have a choice becaus his parents force him everyday and if he dont go they abuse him. cosmo and wanda were in his book bag disgised as crayons

timmy went to the back of the bus he sat down alone no one wanted to sit next to him usualy aj and chester would but today they were holding hands in a difrent seat they looked at timmy and whispered too each other

timmy sighed and looked out the window sadly i will always be alone... he wispered suddenly he felt someone sat next to him

he looked up a really hot girl was next to him she had long raven hair and lavender eyes that sometimes changed color right now they were vilot. her boobs were big for her age and she had a sexy bod covered in a black tube top and a red and black plad skirt and black boots with zipers on the side that went up to her knee and had high heel. she smiled at timmy hello she said

h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi timmy said in nervuosness blushing crimson

my name is kaiilyyn whats yours she said. timmy said my names timmy

ok timmy it nice to meet you she said then the bus stopped they were at school. well it was nice talking to you i guess ill see you later she said smiling again. timmy said ok bye kaiilyyn then he went to class

mr croker was standing at the bored he looked angry like usual timmy went to his seat in the back of the room he never payed attention in school it was boring. cosmo and wanda looked at him. timmy are you ok sport said wanda

yeah im fine i guess timmy said then he fell asleep until lunch

when he was walking to lunch mr croker stopped him in the hall timmy i didnt get a project from you it was due today said mr croker. oh yeah i didnt do your stupid project said timmy he tried to walk past mr croker but mr croker stop him again

ok well thats because you have FAIRY GODPARENT mr croker said doing that thing where he jump around while he say it. timmy rolled his eyes yeah what ever you crazy old man then he pushed past mr croker and went to lunch

mr croker watched timmy walk away he felt that feeling come back his face turned crimson...i cant beleive i feel this way... he whispered then he walked away

TO BE CONTINUED

.:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:.

i hope u like this chapter ill try to update soon well plz R&R no flaming but reviews are ok lol


End file.
